I Demand Reality!
by bubblegum-kissez
Summary: Squffie! How a guy firstly gets forced to go look for Eeyore who "lost his tail", gets seriously flirted with the girl who forced him, and finally reality is not as real as it seems! All thanks to Cloud's stupid magazines laying around AGAIN...


**Author's Note: **_Hi again! This is my first Squaffie YAY! It's a Looooooooooonggg  
one-shot so enjoy!_

**Disclaimer:** DUN OWN kingdom heartzie:sighz: all wishful think you see…  
:grabs Squall + Cloud plushie and hugs it protectively:

**I Demand Reality! ****: 100 Acres Wood Here I come**

"So it's settled, okay?" A extremely cute ebony haired girl asked, her deep charcoal eyes sparkling as she smiled. She looked up at the chocolate brown haired guy, very tall and exceedingly strikingly handsome for his age, waiting patiently for a response…

"HELLO! Earth to SQUALL!" she screamed from the top of her lungs. Okay. I lied. Maybe she's not _as_ patient but that's irrelevant at this moment.

Squall immediately snapped and glared at her with his fiery eyes, making her shocked and instinctively stepped back.

"It's Leon. I told you many times already."

"Hmph!" Yuffie pouted, arms across her chest. "I'm goina have to do something about you these days…but I'm SOOO EXCITED FOR TOMORROW!" She smiled widely from ear to ear cheerfully. "Ohhhhh, I'm just so excited, so excited, too excited, too excited, happily excited, oh just TOO EXCITED" She was cut off by Squall walking ahead as she jumped up and down, squealing with excitement. "Heeeeyy! You come back here!" But he already walked too far out of sight, down the dark alleyways of Traverse Town.

As Squall plopped down on his bed from exhaustion of fighting endless Heartless (that were advancing and growing stronger by the second), he couldn't help but crack a grin about tomorrow's events. Yuffie had asked him if she wanted to go to visit Pooh and his friends, due to the fact that Eeyore "lost his tail", and she wanted to help out on the Big Search.

And he, at first, had refused to go—even though he had really wanted to spend a day with Yuffie. Good thing Yuffie kept on persisting him, that he finally gave up and told her a unreluctant "okay". He smiled one of his rare smiles, and pictured Yuffie pouting cutely, practically begging him to just say ONE word: okay.

In all these nine years, she kept on being optimistic and smiling for him…she was like his sun, a beautiful, every-shinning, sun. He didn't even realize when he actually fell in love with her. Probably it was that one time, on a rainy day, the first time he had ever seen her cry.

:Flashback:

_Evening changed to night, and rain was pouring endlessly down on Traverse Town. _

_Squallor Leon, was running around, splashing in big puddles, as he frantically searched for the whereabouts of Yuffie. _

_Man, if only that annoying girl who came to visit him, Feine, hadn't brought up the subject of Hollow Bastion, where Squall, Yuffie, and Aerith used to live. She had taken notice of Yuffie talking intensely to Squall, and started saying extremely cruel things to Yuffie, like how she was a bother to Squall and he only pitied her because she was parentless. That made her very upset and sent her straight off running. Feine was still laughing…or rather cackling, over her "stupidity" (as she, Feine herself, called it), and Squall felt a huge urge to slap her, but instead ran off to find Yuffie. _

_So now here he was. Still searching for her. He was about to give up, when he distinctively heard a quiet sob over the pounding rain. _

_He looked over his shoulder, and ran as fast as his legs could carry him, into the dark alleyway. _

_As the sniffs got a little louder, he slowed his pace and started walking quietly toward the little figure sitting down on the wet ground, her face in her petite hands. Her clothes were throughly soaked, her short black her plastered against her face.  
She looked up at him, with tear-stained eyes and half whispered, "Go away." Squall instantly ran up her, kneed down, and pulled her in for a tight hug, sparing his warmth into her. _

_"No." Was his simply reply. _

_Yuffie's eyes widened at this action, for he had never really cared for her like that before. She was going to hug him back, when she pushed him away from her body, yelling, "Why do YOU care? Just..just..go back! Go back to your 'so-called girlfriend' and just l-leave me alone!" She cringed, more tears cascading down her porcelain face. Finally, she threw herself into his arms, crying like crazy. He wrapped his arms around her, holding her like a troubled child. _

_"She didn't have to bring it up.." she muffled almost inaudibly, after her sobs began impending down into only sniffles. Her head was still rested against his shoulder, arms still around his neck. He finally let go of her, looking straight into her reddened eyes, and lifted her chin while stroking her face. _

_"I know." He murmured softly. Then he took her lithe hands and placed them in his own. "Yuffie," he started, "I just wanted to let you know that—" He was cut off, by Yuffie saying his name loudly with her forehead creased. _

_"Squall…" she repeated again, "Am I a bother to you? Do you only talk to me BECAUSE you pity me?" She bit her lip, wanting to yell more, but also wanting a reply. _

:End Flashback:

And then THAT led to another discussion, and they finally got up and he carried her back to her room, and then the next day she was sick, and so forth.

He sighed at the memory, slung off his boots and jacket, and fell into the depths of a deep slumber…

"SQUALLIE! WAKE UP!" yelled a loud, window-shattering, female voice.

Squall groaned and his ears winced at her loudness. "It's Leon…stop calling me Squall……" he muttered, still half asleep.

Yuffie climbed on top of his bed, and attempted to pull him out of his bed, but failed in prevail. "Ouch." She said, as she fell on her butt on his soft covers.

He groaned again and muttered something that was not appropriate for the ages 1-14 to hear, and sat up, hair messed, with tired eyes. **That** was when he got a good view of what Yuffie was wearing.

She had on a light green, lacy halter top, that came right under her breasts, exposing a lot of skin and her stomach; with a topaz colored scarf—like the one she usually wore. Also, she had on a plaid, darker green mini-skirt…and YES, it was _really_ 'mini', with long, very light grassy colored thigh-length socks.

She looked…she looked…he breathed out to himself: wow.

To boot on to that, when she had fallen onto his bed on her bum, her knees were slightly up, giving him a view of her black panties. Black? He wondered to himself, that certainly didn't fit in with the other colors sheHe blushed several layers of ripe tomato red. '_Okay Leon. STOP thinking about her…well…….undergarment!'_  
Now she probably thought we was this sick perverted person, because he had just realized he was staring right at her panties for a minute already.

Fortunately, she didn't seem to take notice. What she **did** take notice of, was that his face was a odd color of red. She frowned, and pounced on him, making him fall back on his bed once more, and successfully making him blush even more. She looked at him worriedly, and put a hand on his forehead.

" Leon…are you feeling sick or something? I swear, maybe polishing your Gun Blade ALL night sure does something to you, huh." She grinned cheerfully, but not being aware of that her breasts were smushed against his face.

"Whatever." He replied, as he sighed and resisted the temptation to grab and hug her…because all this was turning him on. He lightly pushed her off him, and walked into the bathroom non-chalantly and banged it closed, still blushingthis was VERY unlike him indeedand of course, her too.

As they boarded the Gummi Ship, he kept on taking secret glances at her…Okay okay! He just couldn't resist himself! She was cute already, but did she have to make herself look hot _too_?

He crossed his arms and sighed as he sat on the Ship, trying to avoid Yuffie. Speaking of Yuffie…where was she?

He looked out the Gummi Door, and he saw her saying goodbyes to everybody with hugs and such. But WHY didn't anyone notice her outfit? Well, everyone except for Cloud that is. Was it just him or did he just see him eye her lustfully, and taking advantage of her hugs a little bit longer then other people did?

He growled under his breath. What was Cloud even _doing_? Then he suddenly got a hold of himself. What was he doing? Getting all jealous over her? '_Oh yeah._' He thought to himself. '_I'm in love with her._' But it was a weird feeling, getting jealous and mad at his good friend.

"Okay, I'll miss yall!" shouted Yuffie, as the Gummi Door was closing and as she stepped in.

"Yuffie!" shouted a soft, femine voice – which belonged to Aerith. "Don't forget to bring some honey back for" but the rest of her sentence was muffled, because the Door closed.

Through the whole ride, it was completely silent and no one spoke a word.  
Until Yuffie spoke up. "Squall…why are you ignoring me?" she asked in a worried tone.

Squall just looked away, and muttered a low, " Leon." That did it.

"SQUALL! LEON, or whatever your name is! STOP it!" she yelled, her eyes squeezed shut, her hands turning into balls of fists. "EVERY time I try to say something, you always look away!"

Squall looked at her once more, and then looked away and forced out a mean, "Whatever."

OKAY. That's was NOT nice as at! As Yuffie was going to scream her head off, bawling that Leon was being mean again, when she suddenly grinned with amusement.

"Ooohhhhhhh, I see what's happening." She clapped her hands together and continued. "Squallie's having his puberty age where he gets allllll mad and goes all oozy woozy over me!" She giggled loudly.

He immediately whipped around and glared dangerously at the young girl, who was giggling like crazy. "I am NOT. And…" He paused, suddenly taking ALL that Yuffie had said—including the last part of her sentence. He forced out the big blush that was going to take over his whole face, revealing that he really DID go all… well as Yuffie had said, "oozy woozy" over her.

An abrupt landing and the roaring of the engine stopped, causing the both to stop talking.

"Okay," said a gruff voice in the front, which was the pilot, Cid. "Get off kids, and stop yer friggin' flirtin'."

Squall opened in mouth in surprise. One, that he never knew that CID was the driver, and two, to (obviously) defend himself from Cid's comment. First things first.

"Cid!" Squall exclaimed in surprise. "Why are you, you…?" Yuffie giggled once again, at his surprised face.

"Heehee you silly poo! Of course he's the driver!" said Yuffie happily. Cid smirked at this comment. "Yea 'silly poo' now get yer butts of my precious Gummi Ship! We don't want anything startin' on in **here** now, do we?" With that, Yuffie dragged a very red-in-the-face Squall out the Ship, as it flew away into the clear, blue sky.

REST UR EYES! For more is coming and I bet by now your eyes are sore…hehe.

Dun? Okie dokey here's more:

Not even half a minute went by, when Pooh, Piglet, Tiger, Eoyere, and all his friends came out rushing to them.

"Hey guys!" Yuffie said enthusiastically. "I'm here on the Big Search with my hunk of a boyfriend…Squall!" At this she tippy-toed and kissed him right on the lips. It was a quick kiss, so it didn't really seem all like a big deal, but for Squall…oh mi oh my.

Okay. Yuffie had just KISSED HiM. HIM. Yes HIM! He took a huge breath in and continued to try and listen to Pooh explain exactly _how_ Eoyere had lost his tail, but it didn't seem all that relevant to him. He gulped, and realized Yuffie had been acting…quite strange today. Not as in strange the weird way, but strange as in…her turning into a innocent temptress by the SECOND, maybe? Yes, innocent in a sort of way too, because she was doing all these things to him, but making it seem like it just flowed along with the rest of the story.

Suddenly, his favoouuurite and so-called 'innocent' ninja looked up at him and asked him a question.

"Should we, Leon?"

His immediate response was supposedly a: "Um…" But that was completely unlike him and would ruin his image towards others, so without even thinking a second thought, he answered poisedly, "Sure."

Yuffie's eyes suddenly sparkled with glee and asked an excited, "Really?" Squall's eyebrows quirked at this suddenly response, but nodded confidently.

Yuffie burst out giggling, and shouted a ecstatic "YAY!", grabbing onto Squall's arm like no tomorrow.

Okay. What in the world did he just answer to right now!

Well it turned out that when Squall wasn't paying attention to what Yuffie and Pooh had to say, he had agreed to stay with Yuffie, overlooking the entire 100 Acres Wood by themselves; due to the fact that Pooh and his friends has other grave matters at hand (which they won't tell what).

Pooh was entirely grateful, and even promised them bowlfuls of honey, and Peter had also promised them that they could borrow his kitchen to cook anything to eat. This had exclusively overjoyed Yuffie. Her promise to Aerith would be done like that (snaps), AND she could spend a day in the great outdoorsTraverse Town had not been exactly a 'great outdoors place' for anyone.

So a simple 'sure' and a confident 'nod', was what got him stuck with Yuffie, looking for the tail.

From the corner of his eye, he suddenly spotted something that sure looked like Eoyere's tail. "Hey Yuffie. I think I see it." He pointed to a direction. It was beneath a lot of bushes and it was in the 'lots of trees' part of the Wood.

Yuffie immediately ran to that direction, yelling back to him that the 'Great Ninja Yuffie' was going to end this search by grabbing the tail. He sighed and crossed his arms, knowing that she was definitely going to have trouble getting it.

Suddenly, he heard a ear-splitting screamit had come from Yuffie's direction. He quickly ran to her, and to his surprise, saw a great big bear! On instinct, he pulled out his GunBlade (A/N: Now, I wonder where _that_ came from, eh, and was getting ready to kill it, when Yuffie flung herself on him, begging him not to kill the 'poor creature'. He sighed exasperatedly and put down his Gun Blade. What in the world was hE supposed to do now?

Well…now that you think about it, there IS one more optiona very commonly used one too: RUN.

He swooped Yuffie up off her feet, and carried her even deeper into the forest. When he deliberately slowed down and the bear was no longer in sight, he put her down, but she still clung onto him.

"Yuffie." He started. "It's gone."

She slowly let go, her arms still around his neck. She peered behind him, and all around. She FINALLY let go and took a few more steps to check for sure.

"Whew! I thought I was dead meat there! Plus I forgot my shrurikens at home…" She paused for a moment. "Well anyways, thank you SO much! Awww Squall's being a lil sweetheart!" She grinned slyly at him.

He looked taken aback, and was about to concock something to her reply, when she pounced on him, making him fall to the ground. "Whoa! Yuffie, get off."

She tilted her head cutely to the side. "No, I don't think I will. Heehee." She giggled more. "I think I like being on top of you…" her voice suddenly dropping to a whisper.

Then out of the blue, her lips brushed softly over his, then slanted to take his in a gentle kiss. He felt himself kissing back at her. Her hands were on his chest, and slowly slid over to wrap around his neck, as he wrapped his arms on her bare skin of her waist. His lips coaxed and caressed hers, sending shivers down her spine. When her lips parted his and her tongue stroked the inside of his mouth and found his tongue, the shock of it sent his senses reeling. A low moan escaped her throat, her breath warm and sweet. She was soft and pleasing and utterly innocent.

As much effort as it was costing him, Squall pulled his mouth from hers. Her cheeks were flushed as her lashes fluttered open.

Even though he was in a bit of pain, he concealed his enjoyment of kissing her. "Yuffie…I don't think we should be doing this…"

For some queer reason, she smiled and got off him. "Doing what?"

"Well…"

"WELL, as far as I'm concerned, we found the tail AND we chased off the bear! Yay!" she did a little victory dance.

As confused as he was already, he asked, "No, we didn't pick up the tail."

"Oh yes we did!'

"No."

"YES!"

"No."

"YES!"

"No."

"YES!"

"I told you, no."

She grinned with glee. "Then what do you make out of this?"

She pulled out something that looked like a tail with a purple ribbon tied at the end.

He widened his eyes in clear surprise. "How…how did you………"

"Ninja." She winked at him. "Tricks of the trade!"

"Whatever." He started walking out of the bushes into a clearing.

"Hey!" she yelled trying to catch up with him. One of his steps was like two of her steps. "Hmph." She pouted. "You're just jeaaaloussssss because I got the taillll." She bragged on, emphasizing the word 'jealous'.

"Well I sure am better at beating Heartless than you are. Right?" he asked cockily.

She was about to reply, when she gaped at him in pure astonishment.

"You…you…" she stuttered.

Squall raised an eyebrow at her. It wasn't like her getting mad at these things, but the expression on her face didn't at ALL seem like frustration. It seemed like…disbelief.

"You just said a LONG sentence!" She squealed in amazement. "Squallieeeeee!" she enfolded her arms around his. "I'm so proud of you!"

For a moment, he understood absolutely **none** of what she just told him. Then he realized it was pure silliness. "Stop calling me 'Squallie'."

She looked up at him. "Why not? I think the name is cute."

He sighed again for what seemed like the millionth time. "Because my name is Leon." He said, trying to avoid saying long sentences. Or even full sentences, maybe.

"But it's no GOOD saying 'Leonieeee…' " She stopped, trying to pronounce. "Leonie" correctly. "Le. On. Nie." In frustration, she stomped her foot, trying to pronounce it right.

The whole scene was so very amusing, that the laugh that Squall was trying to choke back came bursting out.

"See! Now you're laughing at me!" she crossed her arms and pouted cutely. "Squa—" she halted briefly, and spoke once again. "Leon Leonheart! ARGG! That's it, no more ' leon' for you!" with that, she trudged back to Pooh's home, with Squall trailing behind…this time, he was the one erupting into laughter.

After they got back, Yuffie tried several attempts to cook up something good. But…all that resulted in was a burnt dinner. So Squall had to come in and cookwhich bewildered Yuffie, for he was such an excellent cook. Then that turned into another argument, one thing led onto the other, and soon it was night.

The stars were shinning beautifully down onto them, but oh no, they didn't even take a second look at the stars.

Inside Pooh's cozy, snug, comfortable, and pleasant home, while unpleasant things were occurring.

Like how for some reason Yuffie had gotten a frying pan and decided it would be extremely amusing to hit Squall on the head.

After another half an hour of craziness, they finally subsided to stop.

"I'm going for a walk." Squall told her, as he exited the house.

"Okay! And I'll change into my PJs!" yelled Yuffie back at him.

When he got back, his feet were seriously sore from all the walking. He sighed and dropped down onto Pooh's bed. A soft thump startled him, he looked up and saw Yuffie sitting on the table, her feet on the top. She wore a big, white long-sleeved shirt that was too big for her. Some of the top buttons were undone and revealed soft cleavage, and to his shock, she wore no pants. He could see the black panties she still wore. She was holding a jar of honey in her hands, peering to look inside of it.

But where was the usual big hello that he always received from her?

"Hey."

"Hello." She replied, still not looking up at him.

He walked over to her and stood in front of her, but she still didn't look at him.

He cupped her chin with a hand and forced her face up to meet his eyes. Her charcoal eyes met his, expressing innocence and confusion. His gaze dropped to her lips, pink and full. Without even thinking, he took her mouth with his. It was on the front of her thoughts to push him away, but moved by a longing too strong to deny, she kissed him back, savoring the moment. His warmth aroused her, making a heat inside of her. She didn't want to stop, she wanted more. Squall felt her kissing him back and felt more daring.  
He parted her lips with his tongue and ravished her mouth. He lightly pushed her back to lie on the couch. He followed her, not breaking the kiss. Soon, he was on top of Yuffie, kissing her feverishly. Yuffie moaned softly as she felt his hand pulling her shirt up a little then stroking the bare skin. Squall buried his face in her neck, and inhaled the sweet girlish scent from her hair. He kneaded the soft, pale skin of her stomach and felt Yuffie squirming with need beneath him.

Squall." Her soft voice calling his name just aroused him even more.

He took her lips again, deeply kissing her luscious lips.

All of a sudden, the door flung open, breaking the kiss. It was Cloud, with his spinal-colored cloak fluttering down at his movement. Cloud! Why was he here, of all people? Yuffie instantly pushed Squall of her, and ran towards Cloud.

"Oh Cloudiee!" she said, was he wrapped his arms around her protectively. The both of them glared at Squall. Then Cloud finally spoke up.

"What exactly, were you doing with Yuffie?" he asked gruffly.

Squall was lost for words. He was utterly confused. Cloud suddenly came in. Yuffie even pushed him off of her and ran to Cloud, _hugging_ him. He opened his mouth to say something, when Cloud cut him off.

"You know very well we love each other and that we're going out, and she has no intention of doing anything with…_you_." He stared at Squall disgustedly, as he turned to Yuffie, wanting to hear something out of her. Squall, as well, was searching for an explanation inside her gorgeous eyes, just…waiting.

"Yup. You said it Cloud!" she winked and smiled warmly at him, but her smile soon faded when she turned her head to look at Squall.

How could she? The pain was just too much…Betrayal was something that he hoped to never experience, but here she was, denying that she had something to do with him, and in a sort of sense, proclaiming her love for Cloud.

As if that wasn't enough, they started making out right in front of him, adding on more anger, boiling up, waiting to be unleashed any second now……………

"SQUALLIE! WAKE UP!" yelled a loud, window-shattering, female voice.

Squall groaned and his ears winced at her loudness. "It's Leon…stop……" he hesitated. Where was he? He looked around at his surroundings. Oh. **_His_** bed. Did something happen?

Then it suddenly hit him like a ton of bricks. ALL that he just experienced right now was a _dream_! It seemed so close, so genuine, so…realistic. He didn't even have to heart to stop her from calling him 'Leon', from the events of the dream.

Heck, he didn't even want to look at her! He could still picture Yuffie clinging onto Cloud, them kissing…okay. He honestly did NOT want to remember _that_ part of his dream.

He sighed to himself. The dream…was all so wonderful (well at least in the beginning), Yuffie looked so sexy in his dream at least…then he wondered if his dream actually told the truth. Like one of those prophesy things.

He glanced over at Yuffie. To his surprise, she was not wearing a attractive outfitwell, she kinda was, actually. She had on a dark green low cut tank-top underneath, with a purposely too-big-for-her light green sweater on top. For her bottom, she…wore NO PANTS?

He gaped at himself, and then realized the effects of his dream were really taking over his mind. No, she actually had on a pair of forest green mini shorts. She looked cute, adorable, appealing…like always of course.

Yuffie looked at him spectically. Why was he sooo spacy all of a sudden? She batted her hand in front of his face, trying to get him back to reality.

"Hellooo! Earth to Squall?"

He looked up at her, his forehead creased for some odd reason. She sighed.

"Anyways, Cloud will be coming along with us and" before she could even continue, he shouted an angry, "WHAT?"

"Um…what's wrong?"

"No. He is NOT coming. No. IF he is I am not."

"Why, Squall?" Yuffie asked, suddenly taken aback of his actions. Then she grinned. It was an innocent grin, yea only mixed with bowlfuls of mischievousness, amusement, and seductiveness.

"Weelll Squallie are you scared that he'll steal me away from you?" she asked, still using a seductive tone. She was slowly leaning on top of him, her soft finger, fingering his bare chest, twirling circles.

"Ah…" Okay now he was utterly speechless. '_God please tell me this is a dream.._' he thought silently to himself, as Yuffie was now on top of him, still fingering his chest, making him really turned on. '_Okay scratch that, don't make this be a dream._'

"Oh Squall…" she let out a breathe of delightfulness. "You're so hot and handsome that I don't think I can resist any longer……" and with that, she kissed him urgently on the lips, with him kissing back……………

...

"SQUALLIE! WAKE UP!" yelled a loud, window-shattering, female voice.

Squall groaned and his ears winced at her loudness. "It's Leon…stop……" he hesitated. Where was he? He looked around at his surroundings. Oh. **_His_** bed. Did something happen?

Then it suddenly hit him like a ton of bricks AGAIN. ALL that he just experienced right now was another _dream_! It seemed so close, so genuine, so…realistic, so exciting. He didn't even have to heart to stop her from calling him 'Leon', from the events of the dream.

Hopefully he was experiencing reality, not another one of his perverted little dreams that he kept on having…I mean what was WITH all these dreams that had Yuffie in it and a tons of kissing?

"Um…Squall?" she asked quietly.

He looked at her direction. "What is it."

"Well…"

She looked on the verge of tears, and broke out shouting:

"We CAN'T go to 100 Acres Wood!" she looked at him, eyebrows quirked together, forehead creased.

Squall sat up. "Why not?" Exactly WHY ever not? Well _at least_ he kind of went there in his dreams.

"Because!" she burst out, falling into his arms, as he embraced her warmly. "Because…because…OH never mind! I was really hoping we could finally have our first kiss there and…and…a n d…um……" she blushed, and pushed her out of his arms, looking at her hands and wringing them. "Ummmmmmmmm…………"

Squall looked at her, completely shocked. "Yuff—" he was cut off, but Yuffie staring up into his eyes modestly.

"I know I know…you hate me, right? But…but…I really really do love you a lot!" she bit her lip hard, looking down at her hands again. Then she stood up and made a move to walk out.

"Sorry…I'm really sorry for causing you inconvience……" she said, looking like a lost puppy, when Squall grabbed her arms gently and pulled her close to him. "I love you too."

Her head shot up like a rocket and her eyes widened in surprise. Then she smiled. She actually smiled. "Oh Squall." She said sexily as she took off her top and started to kiss him feverishly…………………………

...

"SQUALLIE! WAKE UP!" yelled a loud, window-shattering, female voice.

Squall groaned and his ears winced at her loudness. "It's Leon………" he hesitated. Where was he? He looked around at his surroundings. Oh. **_His_** bed. Did something happen again?

Then it suddenly hit him like a ton of bricks ALL over again. ALL that he just experienced right now was another _dream_! It seemed so close, so genuine, so…realistic, so exciting, so daring.

But he must be REALLY perverted and I mean REALLY. Hopefully this time he was experiencing tRuE authenticity, or real life, in other words. But can he just STOP having these little dreams about him and Yuffie? I mean what was WITH all these dreams that had TONS of stuff about kissing?

Well, um…actually no one was complaining. He kind of liked it. How Yuffie would always seduce him and then kiss……OKAY! He screamed into his head. He was going completely nuts. Maybe it was because last night he found some of Cloud's porno magazines in his room _again_? And he…'_Admit it Squall. You wanted to flip through it too._' His stupid, annoying inner voice told him.

"I'm going to take a bath." He said, ignoring Yuffie's confused looks.

Just him and his bathtub, and of course his little rubber ducky, that he loved too much to throw away. He was glad no one ever goes through his stuff, no one invading his privacy…

All of a sudden he saw little bubbles coming from under the water. What the heck?

Yuffie's head popped up, giggling like crazy. "Hehe hello Squallie!" she said cheerfully.

He jerked back. "Get out Yuffie."

"No no! I like it here!" she said as she threw her arms around him. He could really feel her breasts against his chest…oh no. Was she naked? Um…yeah she was! This MUST be another one of his stupid (not to mention again PERVERTED) dreams.

But…it just didn't seem likely at the moment.

"Yuffie." He groaned in exasperation.

"What?" she asked ever-so-innocently. She then decided to sit on his lap. "At least we're both naked…haha!" she laughed lightly.

Damn how come that girl always aroused him? "Yuffie." He repeated again, trying to contain himself from doing 'anything'.

That only made her giggle more. "Squalliee let's do it in the bathtub! Aint that a fabulous idea?" she asked, as she leaned in for a kiss……………………

...

"SQUALLIE! WAKE UP!" yelled a loud, window-shattering, female voice.

Squall groaned and his ears winced at her loudness. Oh boy. Now I wonder how this dream…or reality is going to turn out………JOY.

**Notesiez: **:whew: DUN! Believe it or not, this one-shot actually took me 5 HOURS! Hehe the phrase 'believe it or not' is from my other fic! The final fantasy X-2 one……  
ANYways, review! Thnx :D

……bubblegum-kissez (_before_ known as "Lil Angel Rini")


End file.
